Wrong Sister FANFIC COM SITE
by fpstarland
Summary: Draco Malfoy sabe que sua parceira ideal é Beatriz Monroe: ela é delicada, bonita e sonserina. Mas por que a irmã dela, Elizabeth Monroe, mexe tanto com o loiro? E por que justo ela tem que ser irritante e pertencer a grifinória?
1. Informações

**Título:** Wrong Sister

**Tradução:** Irmã errada

**Sinopse:** **Draco Malfoy** sabe que sua _parceira ideal_ é **Beatriz Monroe**, ela é delicada, bonita e sonserina. Mas por que a irmã dela, **Elizabeth Monroe**, mexe tanto com _o loiro_? E por que _justo ela_ tem que ser irritante e pertencer a grifinória?

**Shipper:** Draco/Elizabeth, Draco/Beatriz e outros

**Site da fanfic:** wrongsister.*webnode.*com*.br (tirar os *)

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama


	2. Apenas um jantar

**Capítulo O1 – Apenas um jantar **

**Narrado por Draco Malfoy**

Eu não estava nervoso. Era um jantar em família, mas eu não podia me sentir mais indiferente.

Primeiro pois não preciso agradar a família Monroe, a mãe de Beatriz me adora de qualquer jeito. E o resto... Bem, o resto me odeia e eu não me importo, pois os odeio de volta. Segundo pois eu já havia me acostumado a estar ao redor da família Monroe, eles vinham jantar em nossa casa desde meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, quando Lucius – meu pai – e Úrsula Monroe se entenderam novamente.

A história da família Malfoy e Monroe é longa e entediante. Portanto vou poupar detalhes, Úrsula Monroe fugiu para casar com Rodrigo, já que sua família era contra por este ser pobre. E então os Monroe e Malfoy's romperam ligações com Úrsula. Agora que a geração antiga já acabou, finalmente os Malfoy's se acertaram com os Monroe's, como eu disse, é uma história chata.

O fato é que Beatriz Monroe, minha namorada, me convidou para um jantar em família. Eu pensei muito sobre o assunto, afinal, quando sua namorada te chama para um jantar em família, a coisa está ficando séria. E então eu aceitei.

Minha mãe na verdade me fez aceitar o convite, como eu não me importo muito, decidi seguir o conselho dela.

Cheguei na casa pela lareira com pó de flu. Beatriz estava me esperando na sala, seu vestido era branco e rodado, com alças transparentes, ela parecia um anjo elegante e bonito. Eu sorri quando ela veio até mim e me deu um beijo.

A sala era decorada com cores pastéis, que davam um ar rústico a casa, tudo era aconchegante, mas não era uma casa tão sofisticada como a mansão dos Malfoys, claro.

Beatriz não falou nada, apenas pegou minha mão e me guiou até a próxima porta.

Então naquele momento eu fiquei nervoso. Nunca havia ido na casa de alguma namorada, talvez por minha mãe não gostar de nenhuma e quase me obrigar a terminar.

Na sala de jantar estavam todos sentados na mesa brilhante de madeira. Rodrigo me olhava com uma cara de avaliação, desviei os olhos e fiquei aliviado quando notei que Úrsula sorria para mim. Úrsula como sempre estava bem vestida, com seus cabelos loiros presos em um coque, e Rodrigo estava mais simples, obviamente.

Eu cumprimentei a todos, e finalmente pude ver melhor Elizabeth, a irmã de Beatriz. Obviamente ela me olhava com tédio, e quando a cumprimentei com um aceno, ela sorriu falsamente. Pude notar seu vestido verde tomara que caia. Eu nunca havia visto ela tão bonita, por mais que ela fosse irritante e chata, eu tinha que admitir que ela estava até admirável, seus olhos azuis destacados com a maquiagem estavam mais penetrantes do que normalmente.

Sentei ao lado de Beatriz. Enquanto seu pai me olhou.

-E então Draco, o que pretende fazer quando sair de Hogwarts?

-Eu não tenho certeza ainda – Eu respondi tentando soar despreocupado, era difícil com ele me encarando.

-Tenho certeza de que vai achar algo – Úrsula murmurou sorridente – Mas acho melhor começarmos a comer, não queremos que esfrie

Agradeci mentalmente para ela. A comida estava saborosa, não tanto como a da minha casa...

Alguma vez e outra eu conversava com Úrsula, elogiando a comida. Beatriz conversava com sua mãe, era incrível como minha namorada sabia ser perfeitamente uma dama em qualquer situação. Seus cabelos loiros dourados caíam perfeitamente cacheados pelos ombros, seus olhos verdes davam a parecer que ela era uma boneca.

Enquanto eu tomava o último gole de suco de abóbora, pude notar que Elizabeth me olhava com raiva, o mesmo olhar de 5 anos atrás.

_**XxX**_

_Eu estava indo para Hogwarts pela primeira vez, e estava orgulhoso de mim. Enquanto procurava no trem Crabbe e Goyle, amigos de infância, vi em um vagão uma garota bonita._

_Seus cabelos pretos caíam acima do ombro, destacavam os olhos tão azuis, que agora pareciam confusos. Abri a porta e ela me olhou assustada._

_-Se importa de eu me sentar aqui? – Eu perguntei com meu melhor sorriso._

_Ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Eu fechei a porta e sentei na sua frente. Tinha certeza de que iríamos ser grandes amigos, ou até mais._

_-Você pretende ficar em qual casa?_

_Ela me olhou parecendo curiosa com a minha pergunta. _

_-Não sei_

_Eu estranhei sua resposta, eu sabia em que casa eu queria ficar e já tinha vários planos._

_- Eu quero ficar na sonserina. – Eu disse com a voz confiante - A melhor casa de Hogwarts em minha opinião, minha família toda foi de lá, sou um Malfoy._

_Ela me olhou parecendo reconhecer meu sobrenome, é óbvio que ela devia conhecer._

_-A propósito, sou Draco Malfoy_

_-Elizabeth Monroe – Ela se apresentou simpática._

_Foi naquele momento que eu lembrei quem eram os Monroe's, meu pai havia contado toda a história. Naquela hora, eu não pude deixar de comentar._

_-Foi sua mãe que abandonou a família para se casar? – Meu tom era incrédulo e desdenhoso, ela rapidamente notou isso._

_-Sim, e foi seu pai que sujou o nome dos Malfoy's e até hoje é revistado pelo Ministério?_

_Fiquei surpreso por ela parecer tão quieta e em outro momento tão explosiva. Também me surpreendi por ela saber dessas informações._

_-Você não pode falar assim do meu pai – Eu reclamei._

_-Pois eu acabei de falar_

_Levantei tão raivoso que ela chegou a se encolher no banco._

_-Até mais Elizabeth – Eu disse áspero._

_Dei meu último olhar raivoso para ela, que retribuiu. E então saí do vagão._

_**XxX**_

Após o jantar fui com Beatriz para a sala. Sentamos no sofá e ela parecia inquieta.

-Então, foi muito difícil?

-Não – Eu respondi sincero, ela pareceu feliz.

-Que bom, minha família é meio louca, mas espero que não tenha te assustado.

Eu ri.

-Nada me assusta... Só sua irmã às vezes.

Ela riu e logo após me deu um beijo. Não é como se eu fosse apaixonado por ela, mas eu a admiro e a acho bonita, e meu pai diz que ela é um ótimo partido. Não acho que eu vá me apaixonar alguma vez na vida, paixão é para gente que não tem o que fazer.

No meio do beijo escutei um barulho e abri os olhos. O vestido verde fez me afastar por impulso rapidamente de Beatriz.

Ver Elizabeth olhando nós dois me deixou desconfortável, ainda mais ao ver que ela ficou desconcertada, eu jamais havia visto ela desconcertada com algo.

-O pai está chamando – Ela soltou rapidamente, e logo virou indo em direção a sala de jantar, mas não antes de quase derrubar o vaso de flor perto a porta.

Fiquei curioso com o comportamento de Elizabeth, aquele pensamento me prendeu por alguns segundos, até eu notar Beatriz me observando.

-Vamos – Ela disse parecendo indiferente com o comportamento de sua irmã.

Eu acenei afirmativamente. Quando ela levantou um pensamento súbito me ocorreu. Será que Elizabeth estava com ciúmes?


	3. Mansão Malfoy

** Capítulo O2 – Mansão Malfoy**

**Narrado por Elizabeth Monroe**

Quase toda semana íamos jantar na mansão dos Malfoy, para minha infelicidade hoje era o dia. Vi minha irmã no seu quarto escolhendo qual entre seus milhares de vestidos ela iria ir.

Beatriz era o tipo de garota que todo o garoto quer namorar. Quando ela entrou em Hogwarts (um ano depois de mim) os garotos iam pedir para mim de quem ela gostava, eu dizia que não sabia, mas era Draco. Eu não sei se ela realmente gosta dele, pois quando eu perguntei o que ela viu nele, eis sua resposta:

-Ele é lindo, popular e rico... E você Liz, ainda pergunta.

Mas eu até entendo, quem é que vai gostar de um garoto arrogante que nem Draco?

Eu me vesti rapidamente, coloquei uma calça e uma blusa azul comprida. Enquanto Beatriz colocou um vestido roxo frente única.

Jantar nos Malfoy sempre era estranho, primeiro pois parecia passar uma falsa impressão de que todos eram amigos, mas meu pai e eu não gostávamos de lá. Ainda lembro da primeira vez que fui lá.

**XxX**

_Quando chegamos na mansão Malfoy com pó de flu, pude notar o quão grande era a sala. Todos os móveis eram clássicos e elegantes, o lustre da sala era grande e brilhante. Estava tão admirada com o cômodo que só depois pude notar que a família Malfoy já estava recebendo meus pais._

_Os donos da casa pareciam tão formais que eu me senti envergonhada por estar tão simples. Beatriz estava ao meu lado e parecia mais deslumbrada que eu, sabia que ela estava toda animada com o fato de conhecer Draco._

_Então eu olhei para Draco, ele vestia um blusão de gola preto. E pela primeira vez desde que eu o havia conhecido, ele sorriu para mim, e não foi sarcástico._

_Lembro que nós dois vivíamos brigando em Hogwarts, ele foi escolhido para a sonserina como o esperado, e eu para a grifinória, o que pareceu intensificar a raiva dele._

_O fato foi que depois de sorrir para mim, ele se aproximou e inclinou-se para mim pegando minha mão. Fiquei estática observando o ato do garoto._

_-Prazer, Draco Malfoy_

_Eu não pude evitar de sentir indignação ao notar que ele fingira não me conhecer, tentei transmitir a raiva para os olhos cinzentos do garoto. E então ele beijou minha mão. Apenas deixei ao ver pelo canto dos olhos meus pais observando._

_-Elizabeth Monroe – Eu sussurrei, senti minha voz sumir._

_Ele fez o mesmo com minha irmã. Mas eu não consegui mais notar nada do que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. Enquanto meus pais conversavam eu virei e sai com passos rápidos para a primeira porta que eu encontrei, esfregando minha mão na outra tentando tirar a fragrância de Draco._

**XxX**

Não consegui mais ficar na sala de jantar. Minha mãe e Lucius conversavam assim como Draco e Beatriz, enquanto um silêncio desagradável pairava no outro lado da mesa. A refeição estava ótima e eu nem sabia mais o quanto eu tinha comido de tanta variedade que tinha.

Eu levantei e disse que tinha que ir no banheiro como desculpa. Saí da sala rapidamente para entrar em um longo corredor cheio de portas. Resolvi explorar a casa e entrei uma sala com a porta aberta, ela era comprida e cheia de retratos nas paredes das gerações Malfoy.

A maioria dos quadros me olhou curioso, alguns ficaram parados sem saber como agir diante a uma desconhecida. Parei ao ver o retrato de Draco. Ele parecia tão tranquilo e como sempre se sentindo superior. Os seus cabelos loiros platinados caíam sobre os olhos assim como o Draco real, sua pele pálida combinava com os olhos cinzas claros, estes se encontraram com os meus. O retrato de Draco fez uma feição de antipatia e então saiu do retrato.

-Até meu retrato não gosta de você.

Levei um susto ao ver Draco escorado na porta me observando com seu sorriso antipático.

-Pelo menos ele fica calado

Ele riu debochado e perguntou se eu não ia ir no banheiro.

-Eu já fui – Eu menti irritada.

Fui sair da sala mas quando passei por ele ouvi sua gargalhada irônica, virei para ele impaciente.

-O que foi?

-Você é tão orgulhosa – Ele murmurou e eu me senti desconfortável com seu olhar me fitando – Não quer admitir que veio vasculhar a casa... E nem que tem ciúmes de mim.

Fiquei o observando perplexa sem acreditar no que ele havia dito.

-Que eu o que?

Ele sorriu de canto enquanto eu começava a me sentir nervosa. Não que eu sentisse ciúmes, eu não sentia, mesmo. Mas o jeito que ele falou quase me convenceu.

-Você sabe Monroe, estava estampado no seu rosto

Eu me irritei, só não bati nele pois estava em sua casa, e ele era mais forte que eu. Apenas girei os olhos e sai com passos firmes sabendo que ele estava com seu sorriso vitorioso.

**XxX**

_Enquanto meus pais conversavam eu virei e sai com passos rápidos para a primeira porta que eu encontrei._

_Nem tive tempo de raciocinar direito e então notei que estava perdida. Parei em um imenso corredor observando um grande número de portas tentando lembrar pela qual eu vim._

_-Perdida? – Escutei a voz arrastada já conhecida atrás de mim e virei._

_-Não – Eu disse rapidamente, ele levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiando – Tenho tudo sobre controle_

_Ele deu uma risada debochada._

_-Se tem uma coisa que você não sabe fazer é mentir_

_-E você não sabe me deixar em paz_

_O sorriso dele se alargou_

_-Então já que você sabe o caminho, eu vou indo..._

_Ele virou e entrou em uma das portas. Esperei algum tempo e segui pelo mesmo caminho._

_A minha surpresa foi entrar em um quarto. Era bem arrumado e tinha a decoração verde e prata, as cores da sonserina._

_-Pensei que você não estivesse perdida_

_Assustei-me com a voz e olhei para Draco, que estava escorado no armário._

_-Eu não estou_

_-E quem te autorizou a entrar aqui? – Ele se desencostou e se aproximou em passos lentos – Sabe Elizabeth... Nós começamos com o pé esquerdo, não tivemos uma relação apropriada_

_-E prefiro continuar desse jeito – Eu respondi enquanto ele ficava perto demais._

_Virei as costas e já ia saindo quando ele me puxou pelo braço, fiquei com medo dos olhos frios me encarando._

_-Eu sabia que você era mesquinha no segundo que o chapéu gritou grifinória_

_-E eu sabia que você era estúpido desde que descobri que é um Malfoy – Puxei meu braço e sai correndo, meu coração batia forte enquanto eu lembrava das palavras frias e arrogantes de Draco._

_Demorei longos minutos para achar a sala de jantar. Quando cheguei Draco já estava lá._


End file.
